My Borderless Jail
by Kyo-Shinya
Summary: Ethan Valton, jeune homme du XXIème siècle, pleure la mort de sa famille. Nalfein Veladorn, drow renégat, tente d'échapper au sacrifice rituel en l'honneur de la Reine Araignée. Mais lorsqu'un sortilège tourne mal, ces deux êtres se rassemblent. AU – Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour à tous !_

_Bon, j'avoue tout, je suis coupable, les autres fic' n'avancent pas d'une ligne et les projets que je m'étais fixés trainent la patte … Mais j'ai quand même une excuse ! _

_Tout d'abord j'ai fini le lycée en décembre, et dès janvier j'ai commencé une session de onze semaines pour préparer le Cambridge Advanced Exam en Nouvelle Zélande (et je vous cache rien, c'est difficile !). De plus, comme une grosse baka, j'ai aussi demandé une formation de trois mois pour le concours de Sciences Politique, laquelle commencera fin mars … Seulement, les professeurs en charge, ne pouvant assumer que de récents bacheliers se tournent les pouces de décembre à mars, ont décidé de nous donner du travail à rendre avant la rentrée (je vous épargne les détails sur les dissertations et les bouquins à faire/lire/commenter). Du coup je me retrouve avec la combinaison des deux, et c'est pas facile du tout . ! Voilà donc principalement la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien écris récemment … _

_Je suis par hasard repassée sur le site, et je me suis aperçu que j'avais bien une fic en cours (depuis l'an dernier en fait), et que plutôt que de la laisser moisir dans mon disque dur, ça vallait peut-être le coup de la poster. Je vous préviens tout de suite : je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion d'en écrire la suite (si j'en ai un jour l'occasion du moins)._

_Voici donc une fanfiction sur l'univers des Royaumes Oubliés, plusieurs dizaines d'années après l'époque de La Légende de Drizzt. L'histoire originale et les personnages référés appartiennent à R.A. Salvatore. Ethan et son univers ainsi que Nalfein ne viennent que de mon imagination._

_Mais trêve de blabla, bonne année, bonne santé et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>La ruelle était inondée.<p>

Des mois durant, la région avait été privée de la moindre goutte de pluie, les maigres réserves d'eau des habitants s'asséchant rapidement pour n'être plus qu'une vague petite flaque au fond des bombonnes de plastique.

Cette nouvelle pluie torrentielle était une véritable bénédiction pour une petite ville aussi isolée au milieu de la campagne. Les gouttières se remplissaient de secondes en secondes, débordant, cédant parfois sous le flot continu et infini. Les quelques flaques qui s'étaient formées au début se transformaient peu à peu en ruisseaux le long des trottoirs. La terre, sèche depuis des semaines, laissait s'infiltrer les nouveaux cours d'eau dans ses failles craquelées, formant dans le parc central des flaques de boue.

Un tel évènement ramènerait rapidement la vie dans le village, les champs devenant de nouveau cultivables, l'herbe verte renaissant, attirant le bétail, relançant toute l'activité dont la ville avait besoin. Les habitants en auraient dansé de joie, courant sous la pluie, les enfants s'amusant dans les flaques ...

Mais encore eut-il fallu qu'ils soient éveillés, au beau milieu de la nuit. Car, dans cette petite bourgade au cadre à la fois moderne et reposant, les rues étaient à présent désertes et sans vie, alors que la lune commençait déjà sa descente vers l'horizon.

Seul à être de sortie, un jeune homme était adossé contre un mur de pierre de l'ancienne ruelle, dans le plus vieux quartier des alentours, observant la pluie, celle-ci s'infiltrant dans les couches de ses vêtements entièrement noirs, atteignant sa peau, lui arrachant un frisson puis s'écoulant jusqu'au sol, refroidissant son corps inlassablement.

Mais la pluie n'était pas la seule à brouiller sa vue, et à celle-ci se mêlaient des larmes silencieuses, versées sans un sanglot, sans une plainte. Aucune douleur, aucun appel au secours, un simple hommage à un souvenir, à un bonheur passé – et surtout trépassé.

Bougeant enfin, le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon puis, se décollant du mur d'un légère poussée du pied, se mit à remonter la rue devenue torrent. Un pied devant l'autre, sans jamais réfléchir, comme une leçon apprise par cœur, il finit par arriver au coin de la rue. Tirant la lourde porte d'inox qui faisait l'angle, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

Il monta lentement les trois étages qu'il comportait, trempant au passage les marches d'escalier à chacun de ses pas, ses vêtements gouttant à intervalle régulier, faisant écho au bruit de ses semelles de cuir se posant sur le métal. Puis, la tête basse et l'esprit égaré dans de lointains souvenirs, il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement – ou désormais, de _son_ appartement, et entra. Presque aussitôt, il retira ses chaussures de cuir, fit passer sa veste et sa chemise par dessus sa tête, laissa glisser son pantalon de toile et abandonna le tout sur le sol, imbibant le parquet récemment ciré.

Il fit quelques pas dans le salon plongé dans le noir, rejoignit la cuisine ouverte et se servit la première boisson chaude à portée de main – du café ... Ellie, leur femme de ménage, avait bien dû se douter de l'état dans lequel il rentrerait. Puis il alla s'adosser à la fenêtre donnant sur la ruelle – celle qu'il venait de quitter. Son regard s'y perdit alors que la pluie martelait les carreaux, produisant un bruit régulier.

Son oncle, l'homme qui l'avait prit sous son aile à la mort de ses parents, celui qui l'avait élevé, aimé, encouragé tant de fois, celui qui avait fait de lui ce garçon fier et droit qu'il était devenu, était mort. Quarante-cinq ans, un corps et un esprit vifs, une joie de vivre incomparable, tout cela balayé par un camion de quelques tonnes dont le chauffeur avait perdu de contrôle à cause d'une vache traversant la route ...

Cette vérité le frappa alors de plein fouet, et l'état détaché de la réalité dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle le quitta brusquement, alors que son visage se peignait d'une grimace de douleur. Son front vint s'appuyer contre le verre froid et il serra les dents, la douleur emplissant sa poitrine comme un poing serrant brutalement son cœur.

Il était désormais seul, sans aucune famille – proche ou éloignée – sur qui compter. Il était laissé seul, avec comme héritage un magnifique appartement dans le centre-ville d'une jolie et tranquille bourgade en pleine campagne (« Le plein air, 'y que ça de vrai ! » répétait toujours son oncle), un joli pactole sur son compte en banque et de nombreuses parts dans diverses entreprises mondiales, et cela à vingt ans à peine ! Autant dire qu'il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de travailler … Mais il n'avait que faire de tout cet argent, car il venait de perdre une chose bien plus précieuse et, il ne s'en rendait compte que depuis quelques jours, irremplaçable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements de deuil qu'il avait portés à l'enterrement et qui reposaient désormais sur le sol, abandonnés. Il n'allait tout de même pas les laisser là …

Déposant sa tasse sur l'étagère la plus proche, il alla ramasser ses affaires, les roula en boule et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, dans le couloir attenant au salon. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, il alluma la lumière avec le coude et laissa l'ensemble tomber dans le bac à linge sale. Au moins, cela ne tremperait plus son parquet …

Vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, il frissonna, puis se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous la douche. Il eut un soupir de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude redonner vie à son corps gelé.

Lorsqu'il réapparut dans le salon, réchauffé, sec et un simple pantalon de toile sur les hanches, il remarqua la petite lumière rouge clignotante sur le téléphone fixe, posé à quelques pas sur une table basse en ébène – il se souvenait encore du regard fier et satisfait de lui-même de son oncle lorsqu'il l'avait acquise. Des messages.

Il tourna à fond l'interrupteur sur le mur – le « rhéostat » d'après son oncle – et la lumière jaillit dans la pièce. Puis, attrapant sa tasse de café – froid, remarqua-t-il en y trempant les lèvres – il alla appuyer sur le ''_Enter_'' lumineux. Aussitôt, une voix qu'il connaissait bien se mit à rugir :

« Ethan James Valton, fils de chien ! Comment t'as pu te casser sans même me prévenir ? J'me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Heureusement qu'ils ont parlé de l'enterrement dans l'journal, sinon je s'rais encore en train de t'chercher ! »

Il eut un léger sourire en s'adossant au mur le plus proche. Sa meilleure amie restait toujours la même malgré les années. La voix sembla se calmer un peu, puis reprit :

« Bon, j'ai prévenu ton patron que tu s'rais sans doute pas joignable pendant plusieurs semaines, il a dit qu'il te remplaçait pour le mois complet. Officiellement, t'es en congés maladie ; me remercie pas surtout ! J'attends ton appel. Tiens le coup, mon grand. »

Un ''bip'' sonore conclu le message. Son regard s'égara de nouveau vers la fenêtre, toujours ravagée par la pluie. Avec la lumière du salon, il lui était désormais difficile de distinguer la ruelle plongée dans le noir. Quoique, pensa-t-il avec un brin de sarcasme, avec les sombres nuages pesant au dessus de leur tête, il était bien difficile pour quiconque s'y essayant de déterminer s'il faisait réellement nuit …

Ethan sourit doucement. Cette pluie était une bénédiction pour la ville, et elle tombait le jour même de l'enterrement de son oncle … Peut-être était-ce un signe, après tout. Peut-être que le ciel avait voulu lui rendre un dernier hommage en aidant cet endroit qu'il avait si longtemps chéri ...

Une nouvelle voix inonda le salon. Ethan ne la connaissait pas, mais elle n'avait en tous cas rien de bien joyeux.

« Monsieur Valton, tout d'abord toutes mes condoléances pour votre oncle. Je suis son notaire. J'aurais quelques éléments à vous transmettre. Pouvez-vous me rappeler dans la semaine ? » la voix s'éteignit, puis un nouveau ''bip'' retentit.

Le jeune homme poussa alors un soupir. Qu'avait encore bien pu prévoir son oncle comme embrouilles ?

La voix métallique du répondeur lui indiqua poliment qu'il n'avait plus de messages, et il retint de justesse un « Merci. » alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres pleines. Dans son enfance, cela lui arrivait souvent, et à chaque fois que son oncle l'entendait faire, il était prit d'un large éclat de rire.

Comme il allait lui manquer, ce rire si chaleureux …

Il alla déposer sa tasse encore pleine sur le bar de la cuisine, puis revint sur ses pas. Tendant la main vers l'interrupteur sur le mur, il tourna doucement le bouton et la lumière baissa d'intensité, puis finit par s'éteindre lorsqu'il ''clic'' étouffé se fit entendre. Il quitta la pièce désormais plongée dans la pénombre, traversa le couloir éclairé puis l'éteignit à son tour avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Après quelques pas, il se laissa tomber sur son matelas qui accueilli son poids d'un ''pouf'' étouffé. Il se glissa sous le léger draps qui, s'il avait suffit durant la période de grande chaleur, ne le réchaufferait sans doute pas cette nuit-là. Il repoussa cette idée au fond de son esprit. Il n'avait pas envie de se relever. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'abandonner au sommeil et ne plus penser à rien – et surtout pas à cette douleur sourde dans son cœur …

.

۞ ~ ۞

.

Nalfein Veladorn était un renégat. Un traitre, un déserteur, une erreur, une insulte à la déesse … Ses semblables avaient l'imagination fertile, et il était persuadé qu'ils lui avaient déjà trouvé bon nombre de surnoms tous plus sympathiques les uns que les autres …

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il se glissa au bout du tunnel privé de toute lumière, tous ses sens en alerte. Son infravision, héritage naturel des elfes drows, scrutait la moindre source de chaleur pouvant l'informer d'une présence – sans aucun doute ennemie car, après tout, qui avait des amis en Outreterre ? Pour lui qui, une dizaine d'années durant, avait vécu à la Surface, sous le ciel changeant au cours de la journée, sous le climat variant au cours de l'année, son retour dans ces cavernes interminables où l'on ne voyait jamais ni étoiles ni soleil, enterrées sous des tonnes et des tonnes de pierres, où de mortels ennemis se cachaient à chaque intersection, ce retour ne pouvait que lui être imposé.

Et c'était le cas.

S'étant rendu compte de la perfidie, de la nature traitresse et dépourvue de tout sentiment tirant vers la bonté de ceux de son espèce, – car les drows tendaient tous naturellement vers le chaotique neutre, se considérant comme supérieurs à toute autre race et ne se souciant que de leur propre intérêt – il s'était lui-même exilé loin de chez lui, loin de Menzoberranzan. Et bien évidemment, les siens n'avaient que peu apprécié ce départ.

Il n'était pourtant pas le premier à l'avoir fait ! Une centaine d'années auparavant, alors que lui-même n'était encore qu'un enfant, Drizzt Do'Urden – un traitre dont le nom même était prohibé pour tous les drows se respectant, mais un héros pour Nalfein – s'était enfui de sa ville natale et dressé contre leur déesse elle-même, Lolth la Reine Araignée. Après des années à se cacher et à se battre, il était, de ce qu'il en savait, toujours en vie à ce jour.

Les Veladorn, sa propre maison, bien que peu importants au sein de Menzoberranzan, ne l'avaient pas non plus bien accepté, et après dix ans à découvrir le monde de la Surface, un raid drow avait éliminé les seuls amis qui l'avaient accepté malgré la couleur noir-charbon de sa peau. Nalfein lui-même n'étant pas présent à ce moment-là, le groupe d'elfes noirs avait enlevé la plus jeune de groupe – une elfe de la surface pas même âgée de quinze ans – puis avait disparu dans les ténèbres de l'Outreterre avec un simple mot lui demandant de rejoindre les siens. Si la situation s'y était prêtée, il en aurait presque rit ; cette façon de faire n'avait rien de très drow, et sentait le piège à plein nez.

Mais il s'y était quand même jeté sans une hésitation, pour finalement voir l'enfant tuée froidement devant lui. Après tout, pour ceux de sa race, elle n'était qu'une elfe de la Surface, et un otage gênant se devait d'être éliminé rapidement … Il était désormais de nouveau en fuite dans les sombres couloirs souterrains, couvert de sang ennemi, blessé au flan et à l'épaule et avec une dizaine de drows de sa maison à sa poursuite.

Il s'immobilisa contre la paroi rugueuse, son attention fixée sur la caverne qui s'étendait devant lui. Semblable à tant d'autres en Outreterre, elle semblait mesurer plusieurs centaines de mètres de long – il ne pouvait d'ailleurs en voir l'autre rive de là où il se trouvait. Plus en bas, d'immenses champignons quelque peu luminescents lui permirent d'en déterminer la hauteur : plusieurs dizaines de mètres, peut-être quarante. Une petite caverne, si l'on la comparait à celles qui abritaient Menzoberranzan et bien d'autres citées – de drow comme celles d'autres espèces.

Mais un bruit le surprit soudain, et il fit volte-face. Deux soldats de sa maison avançaient vers lui, armes aux poings. Sans attendre une seconde de plus – car il savait qu'elle pouvait lui couter la vie – il s'élança jusqu'au bord de la falaise puis se servit de son pouvoir naturel de lévitation pour se laisser descendre jusqu'en bas.

/ _Heureusement, mon séjour à la Surface ne m'a pas privé de ces pouvoirs-ci ..._ / pensa-t-il alors qu'il posait le pied au sol de la caverne.

Il releva la tête brusquement ; un autre soldat se tenait en lévitation, le poing levé dans sa direction. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : une fléchette empoisonnée, arme très appréciée de bon nombre de drows … Il plongea sur le côté alors que la fléchette se plantait dans la roche de la paroi derrière lui et, dans un même geste, dégaina un poignard de sa ceinture et le lança dans la direction de son assaillant. Celui-ci réagit trop tard, et l'arme se planta dans son œil, atteignant directement son cerveau alors qu'il chutait, sans vie. Sans même qu'il ne prenne la peine d'aller chercher sa petite lame, celle-ci revint toute seule se ranger à sa ceinture. Comme bon nombre d'armes portées par des drows, elle était magique.

Mais les soldats du tunnel avaient eut le temps de descendre à leur tour, et Nalfein se reconcentra. Il savait que dans un combat en Outreterre, la moindre seconde d'inattention pouvait être fatale. Et pour cause, ils étaient dans le royaume des créatures de l'Ombre … Il lança de nouveau sa lame, et le cri étouffé qui lui parvint lui confirma qu'il avait abattu sa cible. Il n'en restait normalement plus qu'un. Celui-ci n'était en vue nulle part. Sans doute devait-il se cacher derrière un des énormes champignons, protégé de son _piwafi_, une cape spéciale fabriquée par ceux de sa race et permettant de se fondre dans l'ombre de l'Outreterre.

Soudain, un bruissement le fit se retourner et lui permit d'éviter une autre fléchette. Mais si celle-ci était bien tirée par un soldat, ce dernier n'était pas seul ; à ses côtés, une prêtresse de Lolth de la maison Veladorn se tenait, droite et fière comme elle pouvait l'être dans leur société uniquement dirigée par des femmes, la main tendue vers lui.

Il poussa un grognement en se traitant d'idiot et roula sur le côté alors que la déflagration le frôlait. Les prêtresses apprenaient à se battre, mais elles étaient aussi toutes expertes dans l'art de la magie. Son arme revenue à sa ceinture, il s'en saisit et la lança une troisième fois vers le soldat qui, se croyant à l'abri aux côtés de la prêtresse, réagit trop tard et ne pu l'éviter. L'arme se planta dans son cœur directement, et il s'effondra aux pieds de la magicienne qui préparait déjà un autre sort.

« Tu es fini, Nalfein Veladorn ! Bats-toi donc, montre-nous ta haine de tes semblables et tu feras un magnifique sacrifice pour Lolth, louée soit-elle ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Nalfein serra les dents. Cette déesse Araignée l'avait accompagné tout son apprentissage durant, et ce qu'il en avait découvert l'avait bien plus dégouté qu'autre chose. Certes, elle était impressionnante et terriblement puissante, mais ses valeurs n'étaient pas celles de Nalfein. Mais personne dans Menzoberranzan n'osait en dire le moindre mal, et il s'en était bien gardé, voulant en premier lieu rester en vie.

Une mélopée s'éleva alors dans la caverne, et il la reconnu sans mal. Après tout, même si sa première affectation avait été Melee-Magthere, l'Académie des guerriers, il avait eut l'honneur de passer une année à Sorcere, la grande Académie de magie de Menzoberranzan. Et ce sort-ci, qu'il reconnu comme une invocation, ne promettait rien de bon pour lui ! Il ne faisait aucun doute que la mage voulait invoquer un être d'un autre Plan d'existence comme un démon ou une créature semblable.

Alors qu'il s'élançait afin de fuir cette magie destructrice, un autre soldat apparut dans son champs de vision, à quelques pas de la prêtresse. Sans aucune hésitation, il lança sa dague qui se ficha dans le flan de son ennemi. Mais en tombant, le soldat trébucha sur le corps de son comparse au sol et bouscula la prêtresse, s'accrochant à sa robe, la perturbant dans son invocation.

« NON ! » hurla-t-elle alors que le sort, à moitié entamé, s'était déjà lancé et se rapprochait dangereusement de Nalfein. Celui-ci tenta de sortir de son champs d'influence, mais il savait qu'un tel sort n'avait que peu d'issues possibles, et malheureusement, avec ses blessures, il était déjà trop tard pour espérer les atteindre …

Il se sentit alors brusquement aspiré par le nombril, son visage se tordant dans une grimace de douleur. Sa vision devint flou et tout ce qui l'entourait commença à tourner, alors qu'il pouvait encore distinguer son ennemie se précipiter vers lui sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Il comprit alors qu'il changeait de Plan. Si elle avait prévu d'invoquer une créature extraplanaire, la prêtresse s'était arrêtée bien trop tôt … Mais son sourire moqueur ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. Désormais, c'était lui qui allait se trouver coincé dans un monde extraplanaire. Il sentit son esprit s'alourdir et sa conscience s'égarer : il perdait peu à peu connaissance ; il pria alors de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'éveiller au fond des Neuf Enfers … Quoique, avec un peu de chance, il pouvait y être tué dans son inconscience …

.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _

_À Suivre …_


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que son esprit endormit revivait quelques moments de son passé, Ethan sentit soudain un poids lui tomber dessus. Il grogna, appréciant peu d'être réveillé de la sorte un lendemain d'enterrement, et roula sur le côté, se dégageant de la charge, et se boudina sous son draps fin. Il se souvenait avoir oublié de fermer ses rideaux, et même sous ses paupières, aucune lumière ne passait. Sa chambre était donc bien plongée dans le noir. Au dehors, le bruit de la pluie frappant sur la vitre lui parvint peu à peu alors qu'il émergeait complètement. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il comprit qu'il faisait encore nuit, qu'il pleuvait toujours autant … et donc qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'un poids inconnu ose le réveiller !

Il grogna de nouveau et se redressa sur ses bras, tournant la tête vers la forme coupable … avant d'échapper un cri de surprise et de se jeter hors de son lit, arrachant au passage le draps.

A moitié recroquevillée sur elle-même, dos à lui, une forme plus ou moins humanoïde reposait désormais sur l'autre côté de son lit double. Dans le noir, il ne distinguait qu'une masse claire pouvant possiblement être des cheveux, ainsi qu'un corps recouvert d'un tissu plus sombre encore que la nuit l'entourant. Son corps enroulé dans cette matière, on aurait pu croire que cet être n'avait que sa tête, tant le reste semblait se fondre dans la noirceur de la chambre …

Une odeur étrange lui parvint alors. Il chercha un moment d'où elle pouvait bien venir, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : elle provenait aussi de cet être étrange. Mais soudain, son cœur rata un battement. Cette odeur, c'était celle du sang !

Il fit le tour de son lit précipitamment, se jetant presque aux côtés de l'inconnu. Avec hésitation, ne sachant pas quelle pourrait être sa réaction s'il se réveillait, il le poussa légèrement afin qu'il retombe sur le dos sur le matelas. Ses membres recroquevillés se détendirent et Ethan reconnu sans mal un corps humain. Un grand corps humain, remarqua-t-il en voyant que les pieds ornés de bottes étranges de l'homme dépassaient du lit. Car avec sa silhouette carrée, sans aucune forme au niveau du torse, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cet inconnu soit bien un homme.

La masse claire était en effet une longue chevelure qui s'étalait désormais sur son oreiller. Il se pencha sur son visage, fronçant les sourcils et peinant à en distinguer les traits ou le contour. C'était comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec la noirceur de la chambre …

Mais l'odeur le prit de nouveau à la gorge. Les sourcils toujours froncés, il vit avec stupéfaction son oreiller blanc – ou plutôt clair dans la nuit – se teindre peu à peu en une couleur plus foncée …

Il tendit la main vers la lampe de chevet, et la lumière s'éleva doucement dans la pièce. Il sursauta et s'éloigna de l'être. Ce n'était définitivement pas un être humain, même s'il y ressemblait !

Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc pur, – et non blonds comme il avait pu le supposer plus tôt – et ne semblaient pas être une teinture : ses sourcils fins étaient tout aussi blancs. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était cette peau totalement noire. Ethan n'avait jamais été raciste et avait beaucoup d'amis de couleur, mais cette couleur-ci n'avait rien du chocolat foncé des africains : elle était _noire_, comme le charbon.

À la lumière, il pouvait désormais détailler la tenue étrange de l'être, suite de morceaux de tissus, de sangles étranges … De même, il pouvait sans mal reconnaître la couleur rouge qui imbibait son oreiller et ses draps … Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

Si cet être était blessé, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser se vider de son sang chez lui !

Il fonça dans sa salle de bain, ouvrit un tiroir qu'il n'avait plus ouvert depuis des années et en sortit la boite à pharmacie. Son oncle avait fait beaucoup de sport étant jeune, et il avait souvent été blessé, aussi ils avaient à peu près tous les désinfectants et autres sérums possibles dans cette boite ! Il espérait seulement que les produits de soient pas périmés … Il revint auprès du blessé, posa la boite à côté du lit et hésita une seconde. S'il voulait le soigner, il lui faudrait d'abord lui retirer toute cette artillerie ! Il se tira donc au pieds du lit et entreprit de retirer les bottes de tissu sombre. Forçant un peu, il finit par les poser au sol, puis revint à ses vêtements qui semblaient couverts de sang à moitié séché.

/ _Comment on enlève ces trucs-là ? _/ se demanda-t-il, excédé et sentant le stress monter.

Au vue de tout le sang qu'il perdait, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, l'autre risquait d'y passer. Il trouva enfin une ouverture, et en quelques gestes, le torse de l'inconnu fut dénudé, son vêtement reposant autour de sa taille, semblant soudé à son pantalon.

/ _Je verrais plus tard pour le reste._ / pensa-t-il en voyant la profonde plaie sur son flan et son épaule blessée.

Faisant appel à ses faibles connaissances en médecine, il se désinfecta rapidement les mains et s'attela à désinfecter puis à refermer la plaie la plus importante.

Il avait déjà fait cela une ou deux fois, et il avait assez confiance en ce que lui avait apprit son oncle pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et agir correctement. Et puis, de toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix ! Aucune infirmière n'accepterait de se déplacer à domicile à … trois heures du matin, remarqua-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur de sa chambre.

Il posa une grande compresse sur la plaie désormais suturée et la fixa à la peau sombre avec du sparadrap. Se penchant un peu plus au dessus du corps de l'inconnu, il soupira en voyant que la blessure à l'épaule était bien moins grave que ce qu'il avait cru. Ses yeux accoutumés à la semi-pénombre n'y voyant plus très clair, il se leva pour allumer le plafonnier, puis revint auprès du blessé pour examiner son épaule. Il ne vit pas ses paupières bouger, mais il entendit sans mal le léger grognement provenant de l'inconnu …

.

۞ ~ ۞

.

Perdu dans son inconscience, Nalfein se sentait flotter. Tout autour de lui semblait être doux et moelleux, comme s'il s'était allongé sur le sable chaud des plages non-loin de Porte-balai. Les bruits de combat et la fraicheur des tunnels d'Outre terre avaient disparu, remplacés par le bruit régulier de la pluie … Alors que sa torpeur le quittait, il se rendit compte d'une chose ; il n'existait aucun Plan connu où la pluie tombait ! Du moins, pas dans le panel de ceux dans lesquels la prêtresse aurait pu l'envoyer.

Soudain, une violente lumière passa sous ses paupières, agressant ses pupilles, le réveillant totalement. Il sentait une présence à ses côtés. Une présence qui le touchait !

Il se redressa violemment, son front rencontrant tout aussi brusquement un obstacle – qui émit un cri de protestation, remarqua-t-il – et le forçant à repartir en arrière, une violente douleur au crâne en prime. Dans son geste précipité, il avait glissé une main jusqu'à sa ceinture, empoignant son poignard, et le pointait désormais sur la gorge découverte de son assaillant.

Ce dernier, précédemment penché sur son épaule et n'ayant pas prévu ce brusque réveil, se tenait le front d'une main avec une grimace de douleur, l'autre tenant un morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool rougit par le sang. Mais lorsque la froide lame vint frôler la peau de son cou, il s'immobilisa avec stupeur. Une lueur effrayée s'installa rapidement dans ses yeux clairs alors que ceux-ci s'écarquillaient et qu'il levait les bras de chaque côté de lui, ouvrant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune arme.

L'être le fixait, tout aussi effrayé lui sembla-t-il, et avec une pointe de colère dans ses yeux gris plissés.

/ _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de ne pas le jeter dehors ?_ / se réprimanda mentalement Ethan.

Il était bien avancé désormais : un total inconnu – et sûrement pas humain – blessé était à moitié allongé dans son lit, une lame – sans doute très bien aiguisée, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas vérifier – sous sa gorge le menaçant …

L'elfe noir étudia rapidement la situation à son tour. Tout autour de lui lui était inconnu : tant cette chose imitant le soleil que cette pièce étrange aux matériaux bizarres. Quoique, s'il y réfléchissait bien, cette chose produisant de la lumière posée à côté de lui sur une petite table pouvait bien être l'équivalent d'une chandelle, et ce truc moelleux sur lequel il était installé pouvait tout aussi bien être un lit …

Son regard se posa sur l'être en face de lui.

/ _Un humain ?_ / pensa-t-il avec grand étonnement en reconnaissant sa race.

La peur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était donc d'autant plus compréhensible, quand on connaissait la crainte maladive des humains pour les drows …

Ainsi, il était allongé sur un lit, torse-nu – on l'avait donc dénudé – mais avait toujours son arme – et cela prouvait qu'aucun mal n'avait voulu lui être fait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa blessure au flan : soignée et recouverte d'un étrange tissus blanc. Son épaule avait aussi été nettoyée, comme en témoignait la chose blanche teintée de sang que l'humain tenait quelques secondes avant et qui reposait désormais sur le sol. Concluant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et que l'homme était inoffensif, il abaissa son arme, la rangea d'un geste à sa ceinture, et l'homme sembla respirer de nouveau.

En effet, Ethan laissa échapper un léger souffle tendu lorsque la lame fut rangée. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ? Il refoula la vague de panique qui le prit, sachant combien cette folie pourrait altérer son comportement et, très probablement, assez inquiéter son invité forcé pour qu'il ne s'en prenne à lui ...

« Vendu_'_. » fit soudain Nalfein.

Mais devant le visage incrédule de l'humain, il reprit en langage commun : « Salutations. »

Ethan écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi cette créature parlait sa langue ! Sa réponse resta coincée dans sa gorge, sa peur encore très présente …

/ _Qui n'aurait pas peur avec une créature inconnue dans la même pièce que lui ?_ / tenta de se rassurer le jeune homme.

« Où suis-je ? » continua l'elfe noir.

Mais comme son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre, il se redressa afin d'explorer lui-même cet endroit inconnu et s'assit sur le lit. Ses pieds – nus, remarqua-t-il soudain – rencontrèrent une matière étrange semblable à de l'herbe fraiche et courte, le surprenant et le faisant se tendre. Mais aussitôt, une violente douleur à l'épaule l'arrêta. Il grimaça et ramena sa main sur sa blessure sanguinolente.

Ethan réagit immédiatement, son sens de la raison refoulé derrière son instinct de médecin nouvellement trouvé.

« Mais quel idiot ! Vous allez rouvrir votre blessure ! »

Il le repoussa contre l'oreiller d'une main ferme mais douce.

« Ne bougez pas ! » lui fit-il.

L'autre le fixa alors, et Ethan plongea son regard bleu dans celui de l'inconnu. Sa ns un mot ni un geste, il su que celui-ci lui permettait de s'occuper de lui.

Nalfein se laissa repousser sur la masse confortable, alors que l'humain s'agenouillait de nouveau près de lui. Il suivit chacun de ses gestes des yeux, curieux de ce qu'il allait faire. Ethan prit un nouveau morceau de coton, l'imbiba d'alcool et se pencha par dessus le torse fin mais musclé de l'inconnu, tapotant la légère blessure. Elle n'était pas très longue, peut-être quelques centimètres, mais semblait assez profonde, comme si on avait enfoncé là une petite lame. Il faudrait bien plus que du fil pour recoudre une telle plaie : du temps et de la patience … Il entreprit alors de nettoyer correctement l'intérieur de la blessure, puis s'empara du fil noir pour les grandes plaies.

Pendant ce temps, l'elfe noir guettait ses mouvements, surprit des objets divers posés sur la petite table près d'eux. Il était désormais certain que l'humain était non-seulement inoffensif mais aussi bienveillant. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était évidemment comment il pouvait le soigner aussi délicatement, alors que la réputation des drows n'était plus à refaire – et surtout que lui-même avait pointé une lame sur lui quelques minutes avant.

L'homme l'attrapa par la hanche, le faisant basculer sur le flan intact, exposant sa blessure à l'épaule et la rendant ainsi plus accessible.

« Ça risque de faire un peu mal au début. » dit l'humain d'une voix hésitante.

Nalfein ne fit qu'acquiescer faiblement. Il avait l'habitude ; lorsqu'il était blessé, il se soignait habituellement lui-même, et il avait bien évidemment reconnu le fil avec lequel l'humain tentait de refermer sa plaie.

Avec mille précautions, Ethan appliqua un anesthésiant sur la peau autour de la blessure, puis commença à la recoudre. L'elfe ne cilla même pas. Les drows n'étaient pas douillets. Ou plutôt, s'ils l'étaient, ils apprenaient vite à ne jamais le montrer. D'autant plus qu'il ne sentait même pas l'aiguille entrer dans sa peau.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était une sensation si étrange ! Il sentait que l'on tirait sa peau, mais toute la zone autour de la plaie lui était insensible.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Ethan posa une nouvelle compresse sur la blessure et, tout comme il l'avait fait pour son flan, l'attacha à sa peau avec un morceau de sparadrap. L'inconnu examina un moment le pansement, puis la main opposée vint toucher le tout avec hésitation. Comme il pouvait venir de n'importe où, Ethan ne savait même pas s'il connaissait l'effet de l'anesthésiant.

« Vous ne les sentirez plus pendant un petit moment. Si ça commence à vous gratter, surtout n'y touchez pas. Bougez doucement et évitez les gestes brusques, ou vous risquez de faire craquer les points de suture. » lui dit-il alors.

L'autre le dévisagea, semblant chercher la signification de ces mots. Il acquiesça ensuite doucement, son regard toujours fixé sur lui.

Ces yeux mettaient le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Ils étaient constamment froncés, comme s'ils avaient été en plein soleil ou comme si leur propriétaire avait eu quelque chose à lui reprocher. Gris comme l'orage, ils s'accordaient parfaitement à la chevelure blanche et contrastaient avec la peau noire de l'inconnu. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait toujours pas ce que pouvait être cet homme – ou cet être, il ne savait même plus comment l'appeler.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il finit par se lever et alla ranger tout le matériel médical dans la salle de bain. En revenant dans sa chambre, il le trouva une main sur ses yeux, le front plissé, une légère grimace de douleur sur les traits.

« Heum … La lumière vous gêne ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

L'autre tourna son regard vers lui et acquiesça doucement avec une forte lueur d'incompréhension. Ethan appuya donc sur l'interrupteur et le plafonnier s'éteignit immédiatement. Aussitôt, l'inconnu sursauta et fixa le plafond avec un brin de crainte.

Nalfein n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'humain n'avait eut qu'à appuyer sur une boite blanche dans le mur pour que la forte luminosité agressant ses pupilles sensibles ne disparaisse, ne laissant que la plus petite source de lumière sur la table. Était-il lui aussi un mage ? Pourtant, il n'avait eu aucune parole, et ne semblait pas avoir eu besoin d'un temps de concentration pour lancer ce sort – si c'en était un.

« Vous … Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ? Vous avez faim ? » fit de nouveau la voix de l'homme.

Le drow constata qu'en effet, sa gorge était bien sèche. Mais après une course-poursuite dans les tunnels sombres de l'Outreterre et un voyage extraplanaire, ce n'était pas très étonnant.

« S'il vous plaît. » acquiesça-t-il encore.

« Mon frigo' est presque vide, mais je dois bien avoir une ou deux boites de conserve quelque part. Oh, et je n'ai aucun alcool, uniquement de l'eau, ça vous ira ? »

Nalfein acquiesça de nouveau, ne comprenant que la moitié des mots prononcés par l'humain. Celui-ci fit volte-face et commença à sortir de la pièce, puis jeta un coup d'œil au lit avant de lancer pour lui-même : « Et il faudra aussi que je change les draps ... » et de continuer son chemin, sortant de son champs de vision. Fermant de nouveau les yeux, l'elfe soupira légèrement.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment une invocation ratée avait pu le faire atterrir là, mais il était désormais persuadé que ce Plan-ci n'était pas dangereux pour lui … Peut-être même n'avait-il pas changé de Plan et la prêtresse, dans son erreur, l'avait envoyé dans le sud de leur monde, Toril, dans une région éloignée de Faerùn, son continent natal … Cela expliquerait bien des choses quand à la réaction de l'humain et aux objets inconnus qu'il pouvait voir dans la pièce.

De son côté, Ethan s'attelait à préparer une boîte de raviolis trouvée au fond d'un placard de la cuisine. Après tout, depuis bientôt trois ans, seul son oncle habitait cet appartement, et il avait dû vider ses réserves avant son décès … Le jeune homme retint un sourire. Son oncle n'avait jamais été très prévoyant, et il arrivait souvent qu'ils se retrouvent à cours de ceci ou de cela pour faire la cuisine. Ces moments étaient toujours très amusants, car ils cherchaient alors ensemble dans toute la pièce un ingrédient pouvant remplacer le lait, le pain ou encore les tomates.

Il versa le tout dans un bol, le noya sous du fromage rappé et enfourna le bol dans le micro-onde. Ce n'était pas très raffiné, mais après tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, l'inconnu allait avoir besoin de force. Et son oncle lui avait toujours dit que les pâtes présentaient le meilleur gain d'énergie … Mais peut-être répétait-il cela uniquement car il les adorait.

Attendant que le plat chauffe, il retourna dans le couloir et ouvrit un placard mural, en sortant un ensemble de draps-taie d'oreiller. Les siens étaient désormais totalement imbibés de sang du côté où il avait soigné l'autre être, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient bon pour la poubelle.

Portant l'ensemble d'une main, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine, sortit le plat du micro-onde, y planta une fourchette, remplit un verre d'eau fraiche et posa le tout sur un plateau. Puis, le prenant sur son avant-bras, il retourna dans sa chambre.

De son côté, Nalfein n'avait pas bougé de beaucoup ; toujours allongé sur les draps désormais poisseux, les yeux ouverts, il réfléchissait. Il ne connaissait toujours pas ce pays dans lequel il avait été envoyé, mais au moins ses habitants parlaient la langue commune. Il pensa avec embarra qu'il lui serait très difficile de retourner chez lui, car la magie qu'il maîtrisait était bien trop faible. Et puis, à moins de trouver un mage qui accepte de l'aider, lui, un elfe noir …

Avec un léger sourire, il se dit en jetant un coup d'œil à ses blessures pansées que ce n'était peut-être pas un mal. Il pourrait bien finir par s'habituer à un monde aussi avenant …

La seconde suivante, l'humain réapparaissait, les bras chargés d'un plateau et de draps colorés. L'elfe le vit poser le premier sur la petite table à côté de la source de lumière, puis les seconds sur une table plus haute. Puis, sans un mot, il fit le tour du lit, et Nalfein découvrit une bibliothèque qui couvrait presque tout le mur à l'exception d'une grande fenêtre. Il y avait aussi un fauteuil.

L'homme – ou plutôt le jeune homme – le prit à bout de bras et le traina avec quelques difficultés jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit, non loin de la seconde table. Le fauteuil semblait confortable, entouré d'un tissu clair. Mais Nalfein ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être si épais … Chez lui, les fauteuils étaient taillés dans le tronc des champignons géants d'Outreterre ou dans la pierre des stalagmites.

Son hôte se tourna alors vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Les draps sont fichus, je vais vous les changer. Cependant, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne bougiez pas trop, alors vous pouvez manger dans ce fauteuil. Vous aimez les raviolis ? »

Nalfein hésita un instant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient bien être ces « raviolis », aussi il haussa les épaules, échappant une grimace de légère douleur.

Ethan sourit légèrement. Après tout, il était probable que cet être n'ait jamais gouté de raviolis – du moins, s'il n'était pas humain, ça n'était pas si étonnant. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Venez, je vais vous aider à vous redresser. »

Il le tira un peu vers lui, et l'être se laissa faire, se décollant du matelas de son bras intact. Ethan passa ensuite un bras autour de sa taille, puis celui de l'inconnu autour de son cou, et l'aida à se lever. Ils firent quelques pas, puis l'inconnu fut confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de lecture de son oncle.

/ _Cher tonton,_ / pensa-t-il ironiquement, / _ton fauteuil sert de chaise de convalescence à une créature étrange et inconnue._ /

L'elfe s'étonna de la matière sous ses bras et dans son dos. C'était aussi moelleux que le lit qu'il venait de quitter. Il remarqua alors qu'il portait encore son pantalon et ses armes. Il lui faudrait faire attention à ne pas se blesser d'avantage avec sa dague enchantée …

L'humain posa le plateau sur ses genoux, et Nalfein examina le tout. Il reconnaissait le gobelet transparent, ainsi que le récipient rond comme un bol. Mais que pouvait bien être cette mixture aux tons jaunes et rouges ?

Ethan intercepta son air septique et sourit d'avantage, un peu amusé. Il s'accroupit près de lui.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, tout est bon. Ça, c'est du fromage, et en dessous, se sont des pâtes avec de la viande à l'intérieur. Autour, je vous ai mis de la sauce tomate. C'est toujours meilleur avec. » expliqua-t-il en montrant tour à tour les différents ingrédients dans le bol.

Voulant le convaincre, il prit la fourchette et piqua dans un ravioli, le dégagea des nombreux fils de fromage, puis l'engloutit. Mâchant, il reposa la fourchette dans le bol et sourit à son invité forcé.

Puis, se relevant, il s'attaqua aux draps. D'un geste, il arracha ceux de dessus puis s'en prit à la housse, à la protection de matelas et aux taies d'oreiller. Il les roula ensuite en boule, grimaçant en remarquant que le sang n'était pas tout à fait sec et qu'il en avait désormais sur les mains, puis sortit en quelques enjambées pour aller les fourrer au fond d'un grand sac poubelle noir. Il se rinça rapidement les mains dans la salle de bain, puis revint dans la chambre et s'attela à refaire correctement son lit – heureusement, le sang n'avait pas atteint le matelas du dessous.

Mangeant avec hésitation, le drow regardait l'humain s'activer, une étrange chaleur le parcourant. Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important ; on s'occupait de lui comme on l'aurait fait d'un grand seigneur ou d'un être cher, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Même avec ses amis de la Surface, le fait de se débrouiller seul montrait son indépendance. Et si l'on était indépendant, alors cela prouvait que l'on était assez fort pour n'avoir besoin de personne pour être protégé … Ou, pour ainsi dire, un bon ami était quelqu'un que l'on n'avait pas à aller sauver.

Et pourtant, ce jeune homme avait prit soin de lui, avait pansé ses blessures, le nourrissait et s'occupait désormais de nettoyer son lit comme l'aurait fait un esclave ou un employé de taverne … Il lui était si étrange d'être si bien accueilli alors qu'il était un elfe noir qu'il ne pouvait même envisager le moindre danger. Il plongea une nouvelle fois la fourchette dans le bol et la porta à sa bouche, avant de sourire pour lui-même. Au moins, il était certain que les mets de cette région étaient fameux ! Bien installé dans son fauteuil, il finit bientôt son repas, et but le verre d'une traite alors que le jeune homme, ouvrant une porte dans le mur, balançait quelques vêtements sur le lit.

« Ça devrait vous aller ... » fit Ethan en étudiant un pantalon de toile qui avait appartenu à son oncle.

L'être était plus grand que lui, et ces affaires-ci devrait à priori être à sa taille. Il reçu un regard interrogateur de la part de l'inconnu, et se justifia.

« Vous êtes couvert de sang et je viens de changer les draps ; il est hors de question que vous vous recouchiez ainsi ! Et puis, une fois lavé, vous vous sentirez mieux. »

Nalfein acquiesça silencieusement comme s'il répondait à un ordre. A vrai dire, au vue du ton que le jeune homme avait employé, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il obéisse.

Voyant qu'il avait fini de manger, Ethan le débarrassa du plateau.

« Je reviens, je vais faire couler un bain. »

Le jeune homme disparut de nouveau dans le couloir. Pour lui aussi, cette situation était bien étrange. Il se retrouvait à materner un parfait inconnu. Mais, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, il ne pouvait non plus se permettre de le laisser livré à son propre sort. Au vue des blessures qu'il avait, quelqu'un devait sûrement lui en vouloir. S'il pouvait l'aider un minimum, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, pensa-t-il en allumant le robinet du bain – son oncle avait insisté pour avoir la tuyauterie la plus moderne de la ville, lorsqu'ils avaient fait les travaux dans l'appartement, quelques années auparavant. S'il l'avait attaqué à son réveil, c'était sans aucun doute car il s'était cru menacé. D'ailleurs, aussitôt qu'il avait vu qu'aucun danger ne le guettait, il avait rengainé son arme et n'avait plus fait montre d'un geste offensif. Il s'était même montré très docile …

Ethan sourit pour lui-même. Il tentait de dépasser cette inquiétude qui le tenait toujours au ventre, cette question sur la nature de l'inconnu qui l'intriguait énormément. Mais avant de s'en préoccuper, pensa-t-il, il devrait d'abord le soigner et le remettre en forme.

Posant le plateau dans la cuisine, il revint à la chambre et aida l'inconnu à se lever.

Nalfein se laissa de nouveau faire, ne sachant comment agir dans de telles circonstances.

« Attention … C'est par ici. » fit Ethan avec un sourire encourageant, l'amenant pas à pas jusqu'à la salle de bain où il le laissa s'appuyer contre un mur.

L'elfe cligna des yeux. Il était passé d'une pièce faiblement éclairée à un véritable sort de '' lumière du jour'' en quelques minutes, et ses yeux eurent du mal à s'y accoutumer. Ethan sembla le remarquer.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas baisser la lumière ici. Vous pouvez fermer les yeux si ça vous gêne. »

« Ça ira » dit simplement Nalfein.

Le jeune homme arrêta l'eau qui coulait encore, répara une grande serviette éponge à portée de main et revint vers l'inconnu. Celui-ci observait la salle avec une stupeur évidente. D'où venait-il donc pour être surprit par une simple salle de bain ? Remarquant que son arme était attachée à une ceinture, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et s'apprêta à la retirer lorsqu'il sentit l'autre se tendre.

« Si vous voulez le faire vous-même, ça va aussi, » le rassura-t-il.

Avec hésitation, l'elfe porta à son tour les mains à sa ceinture et la desserra. Il était bien rare qu'il s'en sépare, chez lui. À vrai dire, cela faisait quelques années qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée, prenant toujours des bains en gardant sa dague à la main. On était jamais trop prudent, à Faerùn, quand on était un drow en fuite …

Son pantalon tomba aussitôt au sol, surprenant l'humain qui sursauta en entendant le tout frapper le carrelage. Celui-ci voulu un instant détailler le corps musclé de l'inconnu, savoir s'il était aussi humain qu'il en avait l'air, mais il se retint, détourna les yeux et passa simplement une main dans son dos en le poussant légèrement vers la baignoire.

/ _J'aurais dû attendre avant de faire les pansements_ / se dit-il en se traitant d'idiot.

Il détacha donc les différents morceaux de sparadraps et les deux compresses tombèrent au sol.

« Je les referais après », expliqua-t- il suite à un regard de l'inconnu.

L'odeur de sang et de saleté semblait déjà s'atténuer, et Ethan aida l'autre à enjamber le bord du bain. L'eau chaude détendit immédiatement Nalfein qui s'assit avec précaution au fond de la baignoire.

Au vrai dire, il avait trouvé la pièce très étrange, car chez lui, tout le monde se lavait en dehors des bassins puis allait s'y réchauffer une fois propre. De plus, les bains étaient commun, et il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi petit. Celui-ci pouvait à peine contenir deux personnes.

/ _Et encore, deux personnes se serrant l'une contre l'autre_ / pensa-t-il, son esprit d'observateur en marche.

Ces armatures métalliques que son hôte avait utilisées étaient si étranges ! À peine avait-il appuyé dessus que l'eau s'était arrêtée de couler ! Son regard se perdit alors dans la salle, remarquant le miroir décoré, remarquant les étagères étranges ...

Se relevant, Ethan le laissa barboter quelques minutes, puis revint avec une petite bassine. S'agenouillant de nouveau à ses côtés, il remplit le récipient d'eau et le versa doucement sur ses épaules, prenant garde aux points de suture.

« Si ça vous fait mal, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, d'accord ? » fit-il de nouveau d'une voix encourageante.

« Merci. » répondit simplement l'elfe en s'interrompant dans son observation des lieux.

Il baissa la tête, observant son reflet dans l'eau. Il se sentait presque gêné – du moins aussi loin qu'un drow puisse être gêné – que l'on s'occupe ainsi de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, quand sa peau fut bien humide, Ethan attaqua une petite éponge, la savonna, et se mit à laver l'inconnu. Ces gestes lui venaient naturellement, sans aucun gêne. Lorsque son oncle était encore en vie – ou plutôt, lorsqu'il habitait encore avec son oncle, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se baignent ensemble. Son oncle disait d'ailleurs toujours qu'on avait « toujours besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour nous frotter le dos ! ». Cette expression avait toujours beaucoup fait rire le jeune homme. Il savonna le torse musclé de l'être, prenant garde à ne pas frotter la blessure au flan, puis s'arrêta en arrivant au nombril.

Cette peau sombre était si étrange ! Ou plutôt, sa couleur était étrange. Il savait à présent qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque saleté, elle était ainsi naturellement … D'un noir profond, comme la nuit, tirant même presque sur le bleu foncé selon l'angle dans lequel on l'observait … À vrai dire, s'il avait eut la peau un peu plus claire, on l'aurait sans mal prit pour un humain.

Avec un sourire, il tendit l'éponge à l'inconnu.

« Je pense que vous préférez continuer vous-même. » sourit-il de nouveau, un peu amusé par l'air coupable de son invité.

Celui-ci prit l'objet et s'exécuta, semblant toujours aussi gêné. Ethan l'aidant simplement à se lever un peu pour se nettoyer plus bas, puis lui reprit l'éponge lorsqu'il arriva aux jambes avant de finir le travail. Il plongea ensuite une main dans l'eau entre les jambes noires de son invité, qui écarquilla les yeux. Lorsqu'Ethan ressortit sa main, tenant le bouchon d'évacuation d'eau, il rit gentiment en voyant l'expression choquée sur son visage.

Il vida le bain complètement, laissant l'eau grisonnante s'écouler totalement puis le remplit de nouveau avant d'inviter l'inconnu à se détendre et à s'allonger.

Nalfein s'exécuta avec toujours autant d'hésitation, encore stupéfait d'avoir vu le bain se vider tout seul et être rempli aussi facilement. Lorsque ses oreilles touchèrent l'eau chaude, il sentit la main de l'humain passer sous son cou, lui basculer la tête dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que son visage émergé. Perplexe, il le laissa faire. S'il avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait sans doute fait autrement que par noyade, quand il était encore inconscient …

Lorsqu'on lui ressortit la tête de l'eau et qu'une paire de mains vint lui masser le cuir chevelu, il comprit et ferma les yeux, se détendant pour de bon.

Ethan tenta de ne pas sursauter en remarquant les étranges oreilles de l'inconnu. Il ne pu se retenir de glisser ses doigts dessus, détaillant leur forme allongée et presque pointue, tirant un frisson à son hôte. Il rompit alors le contact et s'attela à laver ses cheveux blancs lui arrivant aux omoplates. Ces deux détails étaient bien la seule façon de le distinguer des êtres humain. Une pensées naquit dans son esprit, se souvenant des contes et des légendes que les enfants se racontent encore, mais il secoua rapidement la tête, la chassant. Il y penserait plus tard.

Il réitéra son shampoing deux fois, éliminant les dernières traces de saleté, puis le rinça avant de vider de nouveau le bain. Il l'aida ensuite à se relever avec précaution, puis l'enroula dans la serviette-éponge. L'elfe se sentit immédiatement bien. Il songea un instant qu'un sort de détente devait enchanter le tissu, mais il ne perçu rien lorsqu'il fit une rapide et discrète détection de magie.

Ils retournèrent dans sa chambre, puis l'humain l'aida ensuite à enfiler le pantalon de toile qu'il avait précédemment sorti avant de l'aider à s'asseoir sur les draps propres.

« Je reviens », sourit-il en enroulant rapidement la chevelure blanche dans une serviette afin que l'eau ne cesse de lui dégouliner le long du dos. Il se précipita presque de nouveau dans la salle de bain, attrapa la boite à pharmacie puis revint aux côtés de l'inconnu, manquant de déraper sur le parquet ciré.

Un peu embarrassé par sa maladresse, il s'agenouilla devant l'autre et s'attela à refaire ses bandages.

« Heureusement, les points ont tenu, mais dans environ un quart d'heure, ça va commencer à vous faire mal. Essayez de ne pas y toucher. »

Il posa le dernier morceau de sparadraps sur la peau foncée et lui sourit avant de l'aider à enfiler le t-shirt de coton de son oncle.

Nalfein était totalement détendu. Il ne sentait aucune animosité en son hôte, et les lieux avaient l'air tout aussi sûrs. Là où dix ans durant, alors même qu'il était à la Surface loin des siens, il s'était méfié de tout et de tout le monde, il se trouvait désormais gardes baissées dans un endroit inconnu … Il eut un sourire fataliste. Qu'y pouvait-il si son instinct de survie – au même titre que son instinct de chasseur – s'endormait de lui-même ? De plus, si le moindre ennemi était encore présent, il savait pertinemment que jamais il n'aurait la force de le contrer dans l'état dans lequel il était.

/ _Autant profiter de sa gentillesse. Si vraiment il ne me veut aucun mal, je n'ai rien à perdre et tout à y gagner. Au moins, je serais en état de me défendre par la suite. _/

Ethan, inconscient des pensées de son invité, s'était replongé dans le placard mural de sa chambre à la recherche d'une couverture épaisse. En sortant une, il coula un regard vers la fenêtre. La pluie tombait toujours. Il posa la couette pliée aux pieds du lit et s'adressa de nouveau à l'inconnu.

« Je pense qu'il fera plus froid qu'habituellement, cette nuit. Elle devrait vous être utile. »

Il contourna ensuite la couche et tira les rideaux.

« Ils devraient être assez épais pour cacher la lumière du jour. » fit-il avec un nouveau sourire.

Il l'aida alors à s'allonger contre les oreillers, puis rabattit les draps ainsi que la couverture sur son corps avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Vous pouvez vous reposer sans craintes. Je ne sais pas qui vous a fait ça, » ajouta-t-il avec un geste vers ses blessures, « mais mon appartement est verrouillé et protégé par une alarme ; ils ne devraient pas pouvoir entrer. »

Nalfein eut un sourire épuisé. Décidément, cet homme n'avait rien de dangereux.

« Merci » souffla-t-il.

« Oh, au fait : je m'appelle Ethan. Ethan Valton. »

L'elfe plongea alors son regard gris dans celui de son hôte et lui offrit un sourire – le genre de sourire qu'il n'avait apprit qu'à la surface, un sourire reconnaissant et sincère.

« Nalfein Veladorn » répondit-il, son visage seulement éclairé par la lampe de chevet.

Ethan se leva alors.

« Je serais dans le salon si vous avez besoin de moi. Soyez libre de vous déplacer où vous voulez, faites juste attention à ne pas vous blesser. Vous n'avez qu'à appuyer là pour éteindre ou allumer la lumière. » ajouta-t-il en lui montrant de bouton à ses côtés, sur la table de chevet.

Avec un dernier « Bonne nuit. », il quitta la chambre en tirant légèrement la porte derrière lui. Il rejoignit ensuite son salon avec un soupire.

La pièce avait été rafraichie par la pluie tombant au dehors, et le jeune homme alluma le chauffage par le sol en appuyant sur la boite de commande au mur, près de la porte d'entrée. Lui dormirait sur le canapé, et s'il n'avait pas de couverture, au moins il n'aurait pas froid. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui apprit qu'il était quatre heures passées. Dans quelques heures à peine, le soleil se lèverait, l'empêchant de prolonger sa nuit …

/ _Enfin, si j'arrive à me rendormir après ça !_ / pensa-t-il avec une grimace.

L'être – Nalfein, s'il se souvenait bien – n'avait plus l'air dangereux du tout ; il paraissait même plutôt pacifique, s'il en croyait par le regard gêné qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'Ethan l'avait aidé à se laver. Mais ce dernier était toujours aussi dubitatif. Comment un être d'un autre monde avait-il pu atterrir dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ? Et puis d'abord, quel genre d'être était-ce ? Un elfe ?

/ _Impossible_ / pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il avait toujours entendu que les elfes, êtres magiques de légendes, avaient la peau blanche, les cheveux blonds et un look efféminé !

Un nouveau soupire lui échappa. Son esprit embrumé par la fatigue ne le mènerait à rien ce soir-là. À moitié résigné, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé après avoir éteint la lumière. Il réfléchirait plus tard …

.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _

_À Suivre …_


	3. Chapter 3

Le visage enfoncé dans les coussins de cuir, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, Ethan retint un grognement lorsqu'un rayon de soleil traitre vint s'échouer sur son visage, le sortant de force du monde des rêves.

Il ouvrit un œil, d'abord surprit de se trouver dans le salon, puis se redressa et s'assit, ses souvenirs revenant.

/ _J'ai laissé mon lit à ce … truc …_ /

Il secoua la tête, se reprenant. Il n'avait pas à être aussi désagréable, même dans ses pensées. Même au saut du lit.

/ _Enfin, du canapé, en l'occurrence. _/

Se frottant la joue, il soupira en se rendant compte que le cuir avait laissé une trace – sûrement déjà rougie – sur sa peau.

/ _Génial, de quoi je dois avoir l'air maintenant ?_ /

Il se leva alors, s'étirant, puis se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

Les nuages épais avaient déjà fait place au soleil. Il eut un léger sourire en sentant un rayon réchauffer la peau nue de son torse. Son invité risquait de ne pas apprécier autant toute cette lumière … S'étirant de nouveau, il se tourna vers la cuisine.

/ _Allez, au travail …_ /

.

۞ ~ ۞

.

Nalfein courait. Il courait tant qu'il pouvait, fuyant, sans jamais se retourner. Il était certes presque suicidaire d'exposer ainsi son dos, mais prendre le temps de vérifier que ses poursuivants étaient toujours là l'était encore plus. Les tunnels sombres et interminables de l'Outreterre défilaient, mais même cette éternelle nuit n'était pas une protection suffisante face à des drow. À vrai dire, elle représentait plutôt un danger qu'une protection … Mais soudain quelque chose sembla l'attraper par l'épaule, et une vive douleur se répandit jusque dans son bras. Surprit, il trébucha et ferma les yeux en voyant le sol de pierre se rapprocher rapidement … avant de s'éveiller dans un sursaut.

Allongé dans le lit confortable, il reprit son souffle et se calma, la douleur de son épaule restant toujours dérangeante. Il n'était plus en Outreterre … Il était en sécurité, ici.

/ _Où que ce « ici » puisse être._ /

Un bruit étouffé le fit tourner la tête vers la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle resta entrouverte, et l'elfe noir devina que le bruit venait de plus loin. Sûrement de son hôte.

Il rejeta les couvertures au pied du lit et se redressa. Il se mit difficilement debout, se stabilisant en se tenant au mur à ses côtés. Il n'avait aucun besoin d'utiliser l'infravision ; la lumière traversant difficilement les rideaux était bien suffisante pour que ses yeux efficaces y voient comme en plein jour.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le couloir. Les bruits s'intensifièrent, et il arriva bientôt dans le salon inondé de lumière. Mettant une main devant son visage, il plissa les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé. Il s'orienta ensuite difficilement.

Tout semblait lumineux et il eut du mal à se diriger dans la pièce. Une voix étouffée et quelque peu saturée emplissait les lieux, venant de sa droite. Il s'avança alors vers son origine et une seconde pièce, fondue dans la première, apparu à ses yeux éblouis.

Il se figea alors. Des placards accrochés au mur s'alignaient et des meubles identiques formaient les coins à sa gauche. Il reconnu alors son hôte attelé à l'un d'eux, remuant quelque chose devant lui.

La voix étouffée se modifia et Nalfein comprit qu'elle ne venait pas de lui. Une étrange musique s'éleva et son hôte se mit à fredonner. Il se retourna alors, un bol de fer dans une main et une cuillère dans l'autre, puis sursauta à sa vue.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Vous avez bien dormi ? J'ai fais le reste de raviolis si vous avez faim. » ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un geste vers l'étrange récipient qu'il tenait encore.

Nalfein eut un léger sourire. Cet homme ne semblait même pas se soucier de sa nature drow et l'accueillait chez lui sans la moindre crainte.

« Merci, » sourit-il de nouveau, réellement reconnaissant envers celui qui ne le jugeait pas.

Un peu déstabilisé, Ethan hésita une seconde, puis posa la casserole sur la plaque de marbre du bar avant de sortir un bol de verre du placard et d'y verser le tout.

« Et voilà ! »

Il s'avança vers la table du salon et posa le bol armé d'une fourchette dessus.

« Installez-vous, je reviens. » dit-il en allant ouvrir le frigidaire et en éteignant au passage la radio qui crachait les paroles d'une chanson de pop-star.

Nalfein s'exécuta, s'assaillant, et commença à manger en reconnaissant le plat de la veille. Lorsque son hôte – Ethan, se força-t-il à penser – le rejoignit, armé d'une assiette blanche, de quelques morceaux de pains, d'un pot marron étrange et de deux verres d'eau, il releva les yeux.

« C'est délicieux, » dit-il avec hésitation, tentant de se rappeler des bases de la courtoisie des peuples de la Surface. « Comment avez-vous dit que cela s'appelait ? »

« Des raviolis, c'est un plat Italien. » répondit le jeune homme avec un large sourire, heureux de voir que malgré ses talents culinaires plus que douteux, il avait réussit à ne pas empoisonner son invité.

« Ita- … Comment ? » reprit Nalfein en fronçant les sourcils.

Ethan se figea alors, reposant la tranche de pain récemment recouverte de pâte à tartiner.

« Vous … vous n'êtes pas d'ici, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant lui aussi.

/ _Quel euphémisme, c'est même une évidence !_ / pensa-t-il alors avec sarcasme.

« Je ne sais même pas où ce ''ici'' est. » répondit Nalfein avec une grimace fataliste. « Est-ce qu'on est encore dans le monde de Toril ? » s'enquit-il, son cœur se gonflant d'espoir à cette pensée.

S'il était encore à Toril, voire même sur Faerùn, il lui serait alors possible de contacter quelques elfes de la Surface pour leur faire part de la mort de leurs camarades, de ses propres amis … Mais le regard déstabilisé d'Ethan le persuada qu'il n'avait même jamais entendu parler d'un tel monde. Son cœur se serra alors. Certes, loin de sa terre, il était tout aussi loin des siens et donc de ses poursuivants, mais il était en même temps à des lieues de son ''chez-lui'' qu'il avait établi à la Surface … Il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Ethan le remarqua et se mordit les lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez en danger, ici. Enfin, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter des gens qui vous ont blessé, on peut appeler la police, on peut les empêcher de vous approcher de nouveau … »

« La police ? »

Nalfein fronça les sourcils.

« Oh … Ça non plus vous ne connaissez pas … Il s'agit de personnes qui aident à maintenir l'ordre dans les villes. »

« Des gardes ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui ! » sourit-il, un peu amusé.

Mais l'elfe secoua la tête.

« Des hommes ne peuvent faire face à mes poursuivants … Mais si nous ne sommes même plus sur Toril, alors il y a en effet de grandes chances pour que je sois sauf. »

Il lui sourit franchement, la douleur de son cœur s'atténuant. Après tout, peut-être que cet exil forcé pouvait être une bonne chose pour lui.

« Au fait, où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Ethan sourit à son tour. Il lui fit signe de l'attendre et alla rapidement chercher une carte du monde dans un des tiroirs du bureau de sa chambre.

/ _Chris en gardait toujours une à portée de main pour son boulot … Ah, voilà._ /

Attrapant au vol un mini-globe qu'on lui avait offert plusieurs années auparavant, il retourna dans le salon, posa le globe sur la table et étala la carte assez loin des aliments pour ne pas la tâcher.

« Ça, c'est la Terre, » fit-il en montrant le globe. « Elle est ronde, mais on la représente sur ce genre de cartes. Nous sommes sur ce continent, dans ce pays. La ville où nous sommes est à peu près par là. » continua-t-il en montrant successivement les différents endroits sur la carte.

Nalfein fronça les sourcils. Non, il n'était définitivement pas dans son monde. Il tenta de mémoriser la carte sous ses yeux.

« Heum … Je ne veux pas paraître impoli, et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse, mais … Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, en fait ? »

L'elfe releva violemment la tête, stupéfait. Alors la raison pour laquelle l'homme n'avait pas fui était parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les elfes noirs ? Il eut un léger rire fataliste. Évidemment, dans ce monde, sa race ne devait pas exister.

Il hésita un instant, puis prit la parole :

« Je suis ce que les humains appellent en langue commune un Elfe noir ou un drow. »

Ethan se prit la tête dans les mains, comme découragé.

« Un elfe, hein ? » souffla-t-il comme pour se faire à l'idée.

Nalfein acquiesça et ajouta : « Un elfe noir, oui. »

« Y a-t-il une différence ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

« Eh bien ... »

L'elfe hésita de nouveau. Cet homme l'avait si gentiment recueilli ; il était plus que possible qu'il ne le mette dehors en apprenant ce qu'être _drow_ signifiait … Il se reprit. Ethan avait été accueillant avec lui, il l'avait soigné sans même s'inquiéter de sa nature, alors il lui devait bien la vérité.

« La couleur de notre peau et de notre pilosité mise à part, disons que mes semblables sont rarement accueillants et courtois … »

Ce fut au tour d'Ethan de froncer les sourcils.

« Mais vous ne m'avez pas l'air hostile, et … »

Mais l'elfe le coupa.

« Disons que je suis une exception. Je dois d'ailleurs en partie mes blessures à mon alignement. » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Ethan acquiesça pensivement. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais au moins, son invité n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant.

Alors qu'une nouvelle question allait franchir ses lèvres, une sonnerie se fit entendre, résonnant dans le salon éclairé. L'elfe face à lui fit un bond, sautant de sa chaise en un instant et se tournant par là-même vers l'origine du bruit en une pose défensive.

Le jeune homme retint un rire, se levant à son tour de façon bien plus calme. Passant aux côtés de Nalfein, il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule alors que l'autre se crispait. Puis, traversant le salon, il alla simplement décrocher le téléphone, mettant fin à l'assourdissante sonnerie.

« Allo ? » fit-il en souriant à son invité, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

« Qu'est-ce que ... » commença Nalfein.

Mais son ouïe développée lui faisant parvenir une autre voix, plus faible et grésillante, il s'interrompit.

« ETHAN ! » hurla la voix dans le combiné. « Enfin, tu réponds ! J'm'inquiétais, et tu l'sais très bien, alors pourquoi tu m'as pas rappelée, hier ? Tu vas mieux ? Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Le jeune homme rit doucement, touché de l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

« Tout va bien, Léa. Je suis rentré très tard hier, et j'ai pensé que tu devais déjà dormir. Et pour ce matin, je viens de me lever. »

« À midi et demi ? » rugit la jeune femme, quoiqu'un peu apaisée. « S'pèce de marmotte ! Mais bref, raconte-moi, comment ça s'est passé ? Son notaire t'a contacté ? Y'avait du monde à l'enterrement ? »

Un nouveau pincement au cœur prit le jeune homme.

« Ça … Ça s'est bien passé, bien que la pluie ait un peu assombrit l'ambiance en début de soirée … Un type m'a laissé un message hier à propos de son testament, mais je m'en occuperais la semaine prochaine. »

Nalfein s'approcha du jeune homme, inquiété par l'air triste et l'allusion à l'enterrement d'Ethan.

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Ethan, se rendant compte que l'appel de son amie lui avait fait complètement oublier la présence de son invité, lui fit un sourire qu'il tenta de rendre quelque peu joyeux.

« Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mon oncle est décédé il y a peu, il a été enterré hier ... »

« Ethan ? Y a quelqu'un chez toi ? » demanda la voix, intriguée.

Le jeune homme se reprit.

« Oui, j'ai un … invité depuis hier. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, alors … »

« Un invité ? » répéta la voix dans le combiné.

Ethan sourit légèrement. Il pouvait déjà la voir froncer les sourcils, la lèvres supérieure retroussée en signe d'agacement.

« Tu sais c'que j'te dis toujours à propos des inconnus, Ethan … Méfie-t'en autant qu'possible ! »

Mais le jeune homme ne la laissa pas finir.

« Écoute, Léa, je suis encore fatigué et j'ai tout un tas de choses dont je dois m'occuper dans son appart', alors je vais te laisser. Je te rappellerais la semaine prochaine, promis. Bye. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot de plus, il raccrocha.

À ses côtés, Nalfein fronça lui aussi les sourcils. Que venait-il de se passer ? Non seulement une voix sortait d'un étrange objet, mais en plus on venait de mettre en garde son hôte contre … Contre qui, d'ailleurs ? Lui était un inconnu pour Ethan, il était donc rangé dans la catégorie « méfiance » …

Le jeune homme dû se rendre compte de l'interrogation de l'elfe, car il posa doucement une main sur son avant-bras.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Léa s'inquiète pour un rien. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

Le drow acquiesça légèrement. Lui n'avait rien à craindre, mais qu'en était-il d'Ethan ? Il secoua mentalement la tête. Non, il ne devait plus se poser ce genre de questions. Il était dans un autre monde, il n'y avait aucun risque que les siens le retrouve ni ne fasse du mal à son hôte.

Se changeant les idées, il fixa l'étrange objet que le jeune homme venait de reposer sur un socle, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un téléphone. Ça sert à communiquer avec des gens, même s'ils sont très loin de nous. »

« Comme un sort de projection ? »

« Un quoi ? … Oh, sans doute, je ne sais pas. » répondit Ethan avec stupeur. « En tous cas, chaque téléphone a un numéro particulier. Il existe des recueils où les numéros des gens sont répertoriés, et vous n'avez qu'à taper ce numéro sur les touches pour appeler la personne que vous voulez. Après, je ne connais pas la technique exacte, mais il me semble que le transfert d'information se fait par satellite. »

« Par quoi ? » reprit l'elfe, un peu dépassé par le trop-plein d'informations.

Le jeune homme sourit avec gêne.

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. C'est vrai que si vous ne connaissez pas la technologie, tout ça doit être très compliqué pour vous. »

Il alla se rasseoir à table, invitant le drow à en faire de même.

« Si vos ravioli sont froids, je peux les réchauffer. »

« Non non. C'est parfait. »

Une fois le repas terminé, Ethan laissa l'elfe observer les alentours alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il revint à la cuisine, il lui adressa un simple sourire, tentant de répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait à ses questions sur le four à micro onde, ou sur la radio …

« Dites, – Nalfein, c'est ça ? – je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, mais qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, plus tard ? »

« Plus tard ? » répéta l'elfe sas comprendre.

« Je veux dire, n'avez-vous pas envie de le découvrir ? De voyager ? Vous n'allez pas rester éternellement enfermé ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais Nalfein fronça les sourcils, s'appuyant contre le comptoir près d'Ethan.

« Voyager ? Avec la couleur de ma peau et de mes cheveux ? »

« Certes, sans papiers d'identité, vous n'iriez pas loin ... » souffla alors le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. « Mais vous pourriez visiter le pays ? Il y a beaucoup d'endroits à voir, et puis rencontrer d'autres personnes vous aidera peut-être à mieux comprendre ce monde ... » reprit-il avec un sourire.

« J'ai passé ma vie à explorer des mondes. D'abord l'Outreterre et ses interminables dédales, puis la Surface … Tout ce que j'ai récolté à vouloir découvrir le monde n'a été que chagrin et douleur de ne pas être accepté … Quant à ceux qui l'ont fait, eh bien ils n'ont vécu que trop peu de temps après notre rencontre pour me permettre de les comprendre. »

Le jeune homme baissa de nouveau la tête, finissant de rincer le bol désormais propre. Il le posa à côté de l'évier, le laissant goutter, puis s'essuya les mains.

Mais soudain le regard du drow s'éclaira avant de s'adoucir, et un sourire attendrit flotta sur ses lèvres. Il alla posa sa main sombre sur l'épaule de son hôte, qui se tourna vers lui.

« Ethan, si ma présence vous importune, n'ayez aucune honte à me le dire. » dit doucement le drow en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'humain. « Vous avez déjà été bien plus aimable avec moi qu'aucun être ne l'a jamais été durant ma vie … Je pourrais trouver où me loger sans trop de mal. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

« Non ! » fit-il en attrapant le bas du t-shirt de son invité, comme pour le retenir. « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est simplement … Je me disais qu'à votre place, je n'aurais pas envie de rester enfermé … Mais si vous voulez rester, il n'y a aucun problème ! Au contraire, j'en serais même heureux ! »

Il se reprit, baissant légèrement les yeux alors que l'autre le regardait en silence.

« Heum … Pardon pour mon attitude … Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous chasser ou de vous retenir ici … C'est juste qu'avec le décès de mon oncle, je me retrouve un peu seul, et de la compagnie ne peut me faire que du bien … »

« Même la compagnie d'un elfe noir ? » murmura le drow près de lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Même la compagnie d'un elfe noir. » assura le jeune homme avec le même sourire.

L'elfe s'inclina alors devant lui, lui faisant lâcher prise.

« Je vous remercie. » dit-il, profondément sincère.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _

_À Suivre …_


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque la vieille femme entra dans l'appartement, une bonne odeur de lard grillé lui parvint. Avec un sourire attendrit, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait voir la cuisine d'où elle était, mais elle entendait sans mal les bruits de plats remués. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que le jeune Ethan en raffolait, et que les grillades avaient toujours eu le don de lui redonner le sourire. C'était bon signe, pensa-t-elle. Cela voulait dire que le choc de la mort de son oncle – de son père, car il avait toujours agit comme tel – était passé, et qu'il se remettait sûrement.

Mais alors qu'elle posait son sac près de la porte, elle cru reconnaître deux voix bien différentes venant de la cuisine. Le petit Ethan avait-il un invité ? Des paroles dont le sens lui échappait, des éclats de rire emplissaient la pièce ouverte sur le salon. Elle s'y glissa avec un large sourire, avant de se figer.

Au même moment, Nalfein se tendit brusquement en voyant la vieille dame poser un regard choqué sur lui. Il n'avait jamais prévu que d'autres humains pouvaient entrer dans l'appartement, et il avait négligé de se cacher … Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Ethan qui, un large sourire toujours aux lèvres, se dirigea vers le vielle dame en ouvrant les bras.

« Ellie ! Je te prie de m'excuser, j'avais complètement oublié ta visite ! Comment vas-tu ? » dit-il joyeusement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ellie lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire un peu pâle, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'elfe noir.

« Je … je vais bien, Ethan. J'aurais sans doute dû t'appeler pour te prévenir, mais comme cela fait plusieurs années que je viens tous les mercredis, ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit … Je vois que tu as un … invité ? » fit-elle avec hésitation.

Elle vit alors le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandir.

« Laisse-moi te présenter Nalfein. » répondit-il en montrant le drow qui, hésitant à son tour, s'avança de quelques pas en s'inclinant devant Ellie. « Nalfein, voici Ellie. Elle aide mon oncle à tenir l'appartement depuis que je suis tout petit. »

Nalfein lui accorda un sourire courtois, et la vieille dame, semblant rassurée, lui répondit.

« Tu restes pour déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit le jeune homme. « On a fait des grillades ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé ! Et puis, Nalfein vient d'assez loin, alors je voulais lui montrer. »

Devant la bonne humeur du jeune homme, la vieille dame accepta.

Lorsqu'elle repartit le soir venu après une journée de ménage, le drow rejoignit le jeune homme qui finissait de ranger de nouveaux flacons dans la salle de bain. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il le regarda un instant hésiter entre le tiroir du haut ou celui du bas de son armoire.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle posé aucune question ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Ethan se tourna vers lui.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas s'inquiéter inutilement. Elle est assez âgée, et elle ne doit sans doute pas vouloir s'encombrer l'esprit avec des histoires de magies et d'espèces différentes … Pour elle, il est plus rassurant de penser que tu es un humain avec des lubies de déguisement étranges qu'un elfe noir venu d'un autre monde … »

Un silence envahit la pièce alors que le jeune homme finissait de ranger les produits. Lorsqu'il referma le tiroir, l'elfe reprit avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix :

« Les humains de ton monde sont-ils tous si accueillants et altruistes ? »

Mais le regard d'Ethan s'assombrit alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il s'adossa à l'autre côté du chambranle, face à son invité.

« Hélas non. Très peu le sont. Il y a déjà eu de nombreuses guerres entre hommes pour le simple motif que l'un avait une croyance différente de l'autre. Et je ne parle même pas de la différence physique. Entre ceux qui ont des nez trop longs, trop crochus, ceux qui ont les yeux bridés, ceux dont la peau est noire – pas comme la tienne, disons plutôt marron … J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ces guerres sont du passé et que nous avons évolué … Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas vrai. Il y a encore beaucoup de pays où ce genre de conflits éclatent. » Il marqua une courte pose, le regard sombre, perdu dans le vide. « J'ai parfois l'impression que les hommes sont faits pour se battre entre eux, et cela me désole … »

Devant le visage si triste de son hôte, Nalfein avança une main hésitante. Doucement, il caressa d'un doigt le dessous de l'œil du jeune homme, comme pour essuyer une larme inexistante.

Il n'avait jamais fait cela. Les contacts chez les drows, du moins ceux qui n'incluaient ni violence ni douleur, étaient aussi rares que les sourires sincères. Et même à la Surface, parmi les humains de Faerùn, il avait évité cela par peur d'être rejeté. Mais quelque chose en lui lui soufflait de rassurer cet homme, cet humain qui l'avait accueillit, soigné, lavé, habillé et nourri sans même poser de questions sur sa nature, sans même prendre la peine de l'éloigner de ses armes … Armes qu'il gardait depuis bientôt une semaine rangées dans un coin de la chambre qu'il occupait, alors qu'auparavant jamais il ne les aurait lâchées d'une seconde …

Ethan tourna le regard vers Nalfein à ce geste, un peu surprit. Il lui sourit alors, le rassurant.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ces horreurs que ma race fait encore ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter, et pleurer pour une telle chose serait inutile … »

Il posa alors une main légère sur l'épaule du drow, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir le pansement au travers du mince t-shirt.

« Ça te fait encore mal ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Mais l'autre secoua doucement la tête en reprenant sa main.

« Non, je ne sens presque plus rien. »

Une douce chaleur emplissait son cœur, comme si par ce simple contact, Ethan lui transmettait sa bienveillance et sa gentillesse. Même après une semaine entière à ses côtés, la bonté de son hôte le surprenait encore. Il posa sa propre main sur celle du jeune homme, le contraste les frappant à peine.

« Un jour je te rendrais toute cette attention que ton cœur généreux accepte de me donner. » souffla-t-il, réellement ému. « Tu prends si bien soin de moi … Tu pourrais être comme ceux que tu décris, et pourtant tu es si prévenant alors même que je ne suis pas de ton espèce … »

Un sourire soulagé et quelque peu gêné se peignit sur les traits d'Ethan.

« Tu n'as rien à me rendre. Ce que je te donne est à toi, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. À vrai dire, je suis assez heureux que tu apprécies, j'avais peur que tu ne te sentes étouffé … »

Certes il recevait plus d'attention en une semaine que durant toute une vie, mais cette attention, pour lui dont l'alignement était bon, était un immense cadeau, un cadeau dont on ne pouvait se lasser … Il le rassura d'un sourire, puis lui souhaita la bonne nuit avant de rejoindre sa chambre …

Du moins était-ce la chambre qu'il occupait. Ethan avait d'abord voulu lui laisser la sienne – celle de son oncle, avait-il apprit plus tard – mais Nalfein avait refusé, et ils avaient convenu qu'il occuperait la chambre d'ami – l'ancienne chambre d'Ethan. Elle était légèrement moins grande que celle de son oncle, – Chris, avait-il cru comprendre – mais elle lui convenait parfaitement. Un lit dépliable trônait contre le mur du fond, et Nalfein l'avait trouvé extrêmement confortable dès la première nuit. D'autant plus qu'à côté des couches de paille ou de lits taillés dans le bois de champignons géants sur lesquels il avait l'habitude de dormir à Faerùn, n'importe quel lit aurait été confortable. La décoration était assez simpliste, mais on retrouvait çà et là des signes qu'un enfant avait grandit ici : des dessins accrochés au mur, là une photo – l'elfe avait été extrêmement surprit en découvrant ce qu'étaient les photographies – d'Ethan et Chris entrain de s'amuser …

Il s'assit sur le lit. La fameuse photo, encadrée, était posée sur le bureau collé au flan du lit ; il la prit et l'admira une nouvelle fois. Ce geste lui était venu de nombreuses fois depuis qu'Ethan lui avait prêté cette chambre ; il lui rappelait avec un pincement au cœur que lui n'avait pas eu de famille aimante … Mais d'un autre côté, ce sourire éternellement figé du jeune homme le réchauffait, car il lui montrait en même temps qu'il pouvait désormais en avoir une … Car plus le temps passait, plus Ethan devenait cela, une famille …

Lorsqu'ils avaient pour la première fois ris ensemble, – d'un vrai rire comme il n'en avait jamais connu, de celui qui creuse des rides de joie sur les joues, de celui qui donne mal au ventre, de celui qui vous souffle sans cesse « laisse-moi sortir » et vous fait repartir à la moindre bêtise … – il s'était réellement sentit bien. Il s'était sentit chez lui, heureux.

L'elfe se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant complètement. Cette journée avec la vieille Ellie avait été éprouvante, tant par le « ménage général » dans lequel ils s'étaient lancés ensemble qu'au niveau psychologique. Par tout au long de la journée, aucune question personnelle n'avait franchit les lèvres de la vieille dame. Elle ne lui avait ni demandé d'où il venait, ni fait remarquer qu'il était bien différent d'eux, les humains … Même avec les explications et les paroles plutôt pessimistes d'Ethan, il ne pouvait que conclure que les humains de ce monde étaient bien plus tolérants que ceux de Faerùn …

/ _Mais ceux-ci n'ont pas eu à faire face aux raids de drows assoiffés de sang, et ce depuis que les elfes noirs se sont exilés dans les profondeurs de l'Outreterre …_ /

Il poussa un léger soupire. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de tout cela. Il était désormais dans un monde différent, et lui-même n'ayant pas étudié assez longtemps à l'académie de magie de Sorcere, il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui sans aide … Et au vue des circonstances qui l'avaient amenées ici – un accident, totalement involontaire donc incontrôlé et imprévisible – il ne recevrait sans doute jamais d'aide de son monde …

Mais cette tristesse qui l'avait au début accablé était désormais bien loin. Ce monde, cette Terre était si passionnante ! Les humains comme Ethan avaient, à défaut de magie, inventé des objets et des technologies aux effets de loin supérieurs à bien des sorts – comme ce _téléphone_ ou cet _ordinateur_, que Nalfein avait failli réduire en bouillie lorsqu'une voix inconnue en était sortie en un «_ La base de donnée virale a été mise à jour ! _». Et avec toutes ces nouveautés, il était bien impatient de découvrir ce monde aux côtés d'Ethan !

Car il n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter tant que lui-même ne le lui demanderait pas. Il était un guerrier et, depuis peu, un rôdeur, et la solitude ne lui faisait pas peur au même titre que l'inconnu ; son désir de rester aux côtés du jeune homme n'était pas de cet ordre-là. Il était, et il en était le premier surprit, plutôt d'ordre affectif. Ethan était d'une gentillesse infinie. Oh, il le démentait à chaque fois que Nalfein lui en faisait part, mais chacune de ses action ne faisait que le prouver. Cette bonté innée – et sûrement involontaire – rendait l'humain réellement attachant. Il l'était d'autant plus que Nalfein savait désormais qu'il se retrouvait sans famille et que ses plus proches amis étaient à des centaines de kilomètres de la petite ville où ils se trouvaient …

Il tendit le bras et reposa le cadre photo sur le coin du bureau, s'allongeant correctement. Cette première dizaine avait été bien garnie. Fermant les yeux, il s'abandonna sur le matelas si confortable. Il avait hâte de découvrir tout ce que ce nouveau monde avait à lui apporter …

.

۞ ~ ۞

.

L'elfe noir ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son regard gris parcouru la pièce en un vieux réflexe, vérifiant qu'aucun danger ne planait, puis il se redressa en bâillant. Les rideaux fermés empêchaient la lumière du soleil d'entrer et d'agresser ses yeux encore adaptés à la nuit des profondeurs de l'Outreterre. Les années passées à la Surface l'avaient peu à peu accoutumé à cette si vive lumière, mais au réveil, il lui était encore difficile de s'y habituer.

Il sortit de la chambre, traversant le petit couloir pour se rendre à la cuisine comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis près de deux dizaines. Ses oreilles sensibles lui indiquèrent que l'appartement était vide, et il trouva un petit morceau de parchemin blanc – du papier, lui avait-on dit – lui indiquant en effet que son hôte était sortit « faire des courses » …

Il sourit doucement en voyant une assiette garnie de fruits, de pain et de confiture disposée sur la table ronde du salon à la place qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'utiliser.

Après un petit déjeuner fortifiant, Nalfein prit une simple douche puis retourna dans sa chambre, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile brun et d'un débardeur clair. Il commença à ranger la pièce, faisant son lit, arrangeant les quelques livres, passant un coup d'éponge – si la matière l'avait profondément surprit au début, il en était désormais habitué – sur le bureau, redressant les cadres …

Après tout, il vivait désormais ici, et il devait bien à Ethan que la pièce occupée reste propre …

Mais en pliant quelques-unes de ses affaires, il se figea. Sa dague enchantée était encore rangée dans son étui pendant à sa ceinture de cuir, le tout enroulé dans son _piwafi_ sombre … Il souleva doucement l'ensemble, et la texture si particulière de cet habit des Profondeurs lui rappela soudain d'où il venait. Il s'assit sur le lit, déroulant le tissu en un geste presque cérémonieux. Son arme, son amie qui lui avait de si nombreuses fois permis de se sortir de bien des situations, qui l'avait, avant son arrivée dans ce monde, sauvée des soldats de sa famille, trônait fièrement dans son vieil habit. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une dizaine qu'il n'y avait plus touché …

Son regard se posa sur son épaule encore enroulée dans un bandage. Il souleva son bras, l'agita un moment, l'étirant, testant sa mobilité. Satisfait de ne sentir aucune douleur, il prit son arme en main, la faisait tourner, la maniant comme il en avait auparavant l'habitude. Ses blessures guérissaient rapidement, et il était certain de ne plus avoir qu'une légère cicatrice d'ici à peine deux dizaines. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il se redressa, continuant de manier la dague tout en parcourant l'appartement. Ses doigts n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir perdu de leur agilité …

De retour dans la salle de bain, il s'amusa à la lancer en quelques mouvements enchaînés compliqués, la faisant passer derrière lui pour revenir dans sa main droite, jonglant avec … Quand une légère douleur dans son épaule lui fit perdre sa concentration, la lame tomba au sol en un son cristallin. Avec un soupire résigné – il lui faudrait encore du temps pour guérir – il tendit la main vers l'arme au sol.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa dague ensorcelée aurait dû, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il l'avait achetée à ce marchand ambulant, soit se ranger directement à la ceinture de son vêtement qui était dans la chambre, soit se retrouver dans sa main, prête à le défendre … De plus en plus perplexe, il ramassa l'arme et retenta l'expérience.

Mais de nouveau, la dague tomba au sol en un léger bruit et y resta immobile. Il la ramassa de nouveau en serrant les dents, croisant son reflet dans le miroir face à lui. Cela lui semblait pourtant clair, sa si précieuse dague n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, l'enchantement avait disparu …

Un doute l'assaillit soudain. Et si la différence de plan annihilait toute magie ? Et si le simple fait qu'aucune magie ne soit présente dans ce monde où il avait atterrit supprimait toute forme d'enchantement ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Face au miroir, il plongea son regard dans son reflet. Il recommença machinalement à jouer avec sa dague, comme une vieille habitude, un vieux « tic » dont on ne peut se débarrasser. Tendant la seconde main devant lui, il se concentra. Le regard fermé, il fit appel à son pouvoir inné de lévitation, et lança un sort d'obscurité. Ce sort, un des plus couramment utilisés durant les combats au corps-à-corps, lui avait de nombreuses fois servi, et il le maîtrisait parfaitement …

Mais une fois de plus, rien ne se produisit. Il ne sentit ni sa vision s'opacifier, ni ses pieds quitter le sol … Et cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : la magie n'opérait aucunement sur ce plan …

« C'est moi, je suis rentré ! » fit soudain une voix bien connue, le sortant de sa concentration.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain, il sentit la lame mordre impunément la chair de sa main, puis tomber au sol en un fracas ensanglanté. Il émit une faible plainte en serrant sa main blessée contre lui, maudissant l'inattention qui avait causé cela. Non seulement il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, mais en plus, il perdait de l'agilité. Car si ces gestes lui étaient si familiers du temps où il se trouvait à Faerùn, après une simple dizaine sans pratique, ses doigts s'en trouvaient déjà engourdis …

De l'autre côté du couloir, Ethan sursauta en entendant le bruit de l'acier contre le carrelage. Posant précipitamment ses sacs plastiques au sol sans même prendre le temps de faire attention aux œufs frais, il couru jusque dans la salle de bain pour y découvrir Nalfein, accroupi au sol, ramassant une dague couverte de sang et serrant son autre main, blessée si l'on en croyait la couleur de son t-shirt, contre son abdomen.

« Nalfein ! » fit-il en se précipitant vers lui. « Lâche-ça, il faut d'abord te soigner ! »

« Mais je suis en train de tout salir … » protesta doucement l'elfe noir, l'air réellement désolé.

« On verra ça après ! »

Le tirant de force jusqu'à la baignoire, il le fit asseoir sur le bord et, attrapant la boite à pharmacie à portée de main, il s'empressa d'examiner sa main endommagée. Il poussa un soupire soulagé après avoir nettoyé la plaie.

« Heureusement, ça n'a atteint aucun nerf important. Une veine a été sectionnée, c'est pour ça que ça saigne autant, mais ce n'est pas bien grave … Tu pourrais faire attention ! Comment devrais-je réagir le jour où je te trouverais mort ? C'est à croire que tu le fais exprès ! »

Mais le drow n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il se rendait peu à peu compte de l'ampleur de ce que signifiait cette absence de magie. Sa dague enchantée, qui l'avait accompagnée durant des années, avec qui il avait, lui qui croyait en l'âme des objets, finit par être en réelle osmose … Ici, elle n'était plus qu'une simple dague extrêmement tranchante, sans âme ni conscience, un simple objet, une babiole que l'on aurait pu jeter sans qu'elle ne cherche à lui revenir … Et son _piwafi_, sa cape d'Outretombe, donné à chaque drow dès le début de sa formation, un des symboles de sa race, de son appartenance aux Profondeurs, n'était lui aussi plus qu'une simple cape noire, sale et déchirée à plusieurs endroits …

Mais ce qui le frappa bien plus au cœur, c'était que son retour chez lui était désormais totalement impossible. Oh, il s'en était douté, il était de nombreuses fois arrivé à de telles conclusions. Mais auparavant, il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer car il ne savait pas comment faire. Désormais, il savait qu'il lui était totalement impossible de retourner dans son monde, car la magie qui l'avait conduit ici n'existait pas … Un passage à sens unique, une porte avec un seule poignée située dans son monde, porte désormais refermée … Et cette fois-ci, à jamais.

Le jeune homme entoura la main blessée des siennes après avoir rangé la boite à pharmacie. Son invité – son ami, il pouvait désormais l'appeler ainsi – était dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment, et à la mine sombre qu'il affichait, celles-ci ne pouvaient qu'être peu joyeuses.

« Nalfein, quelque chose ne va pas ? » souffla-t-il, comme s'il avait peur de briser le cours de ses pensées.

Mais l'elfe répondit tout de même :

« Je suis coincé, Ethan. »

Il marqua une courte pose, posant son regard sur le visage inquiet et confus du jeune homme.

« Je ne pourrais jamais rentrer. La magie n'existe pas, dans ton monde. »

Ethan fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son vis-à-vis.

« Je le sais bien. Je te le dis depuis deux semaines. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » fit le drow en secouant doucement la tête. « Je suis venir ici grâce à la magie des prêtresses. Mais ici, la magie n'existe pas. Je n'ai aucune porte de sortie … »

Son visage se tordit en une grimace de douleur alors qu'il retenait ses larmes. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'envie de pleurer …

Ethan, d'abord perplexe, lâcha la main blessée et entoura les épaules de l'elfe noir de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. L'elfe noir, pour qui ces gestes étaient inconnus, plongea la tête dans son cou, s'y abandonnant.

« Je serais avec toi. » lui murmura le jeune homme en le berçant doucement. « Je ne te laisserais pas seul dans ce monde. Tant que tu le voudras, je serais avec toi. Avec l'argent que m'a laissé mon oncle, je n'ai plus besoin de travailler, je pourrais rester là. Il y a bien assez pour deux vies. Je te ferais découvrir ce monde. Je t'apprendrais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Ne t'inquiète de rien … Je serais avec toi. »

Et Nalfein, ému et rassuré, serra à son tour le jeune homme dans ses bras en acquiesçant doucement dans son cou.

Il avait fait là une bien étrange rencontre.

Mais le plus étrange encore était sa propre attitude. Loin de sa terre natale, loin des siens, du moindre ennemi, danger ou menace, il pouvait se permettre de se montrer faible … Ou du moins, d'avoir besoin d'être ainsi réconforté, rassuré …

S'accrochant doucement au t-shirt d'Ethan, il lui murmura un remerciement. Cet homme avait réussit à le changer en à peine deux dizaines …

.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _

_À Suivre …_


End file.
